Drink up!
by Koneko Shoujo Sarah
Summary: All the seiryuu no seishi and the suzaku no seishi are at Miaka's house for a little drinking game. VERY FUNNY!


Disclaimer: I don't own the FY characters. No sueing.  
Warning: Hints of Yaoi. But it's all for the sake of comedy.  
  
Tamahome, Hotohori, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Nuriko, Tasuki, Chiriko, Nakago, Soi, Miboshi, Suboshi, Amibosi, Tomo, and Ashitare all sat in Miaka's living room. Miaka and Keisuke walked in from the kitchen, both smiling.  
  
"Hi everyone," Miaka started. "I'm glad that everyone could make it."  
  
"Why are we here, Suzaku no Miko?" Nakago asked Miaka.  
  
"If you would let me finish, then you would already know the answer to that question!" Miaka snapped.  
  
"Hey, the last time I was patient I lost the oppertunity to be a god!" He glared at Yui, who smiled in a way that said 'Ha ha!'  
  
"Anyways! Me and Keisuke thought it would be fun to invite you all over for a game."  
  
"A game?" Everyone except for Chiriko, who looked pleased, said together.  
  
"Not just any game, though!" Keisuke added. "A drinking game!"  
  
"But Chiriko is too young to drink." Chichiri pointed out.  
  
"Hell, Chichiri-chan! A little alcohal will put some hair on his chest!" Tasuki, the biggest drunk out of the group, declared.  
  
"It'll be fun, Chichiri." Miaka assured him. "Oniichan, tell them the rules while I get the glasses." Miaka said right before she ran out of the room.  
  
"The rules are simple. Who's ever turn it is will say something that they have never done. And whoever has done that will take a drink from their glass. And Tasuki, no lying so you can take a drink!" Keisuke said.  
  
Miaka came back into the living room with eight glasses in her hands. She put them on the floor where they would all be sitting and ran back to get the rest. She then ran and got the other eight they needed.   
  
"Everyone, come sit in a circle. Oniichan, go get some of the bottles of champayne."  
  
When Keisuke got back and filled everyone's glasses, they started.  
  
"I'll go first." Miaka said. "I've wanted to know the answer to this for a long time. I've never kissed a person of the same sex!" She declared.  
  
Tamahome, Nakago, Tomo, Nuriko, Suboshi, Amiboshi, and Tasuki reached for their glasses and took a drink.  
  
"Takuki-kun?" Keisuke said, shocked.  
  
"What? You think I get that happy when I see Koji just because?" Tasuki said, then took another sip.  
  
"It's your turn, Tamahome." Miaka nudged Tamahome.  
  
"Okay, Ummm....I've never...kissed Tasuki."  
  
Nuriko looked around, blushed, and reached for his glass.  
  
"You liar!" Tasuki shouted.  
  
"No I'm not. You just looked so cute while you sleeping one night that I just had too!"  
  
Tasuki's face paled and he stared at Nuriko in horror.  
  
"Fine! My turn!!!" Tasuki yelled. "I've never kissed Hotohori while he was sleeping!!"  
  
Nuriko did not reach for his glass, unlike Amiboshi.  
Hotohori and Suboshi got a sick look on their face.  
  
"Y-your kidding...right?" Hotohori asked with a look  
of "Ewww!" on his face.  
  
"Forgive me, your highness. But Chichiri and I were playing truth or dare and he dared me to."  
  
Everyone looked at Chichiri, who replied only with a nervous "Daa..."  
  
"W-wait a minute. When we say a kiss we mean like a one second peck, right?" Hotohori confirmed.  
  
"N-no," Amiboshi began to blush. "The dare was to kiss you for ten seconds."  
  
Hotohori paused for a minute, then said "Okay, it's official. I hate Chichiri, there's no other way to say it. Hate is the nicest way to say." He turned to CHichiri. "I hate you, Chichiri, you're an evil, little, hairy gnome and no one likes you."  
  
"Daa..." Chichiri daa'd sadly.  
  
"My turn?" Nakago started. "Alright." He thought for a moment, then grinned his evil grin. "I've never had sexual fantasies about me. So if you've fantasys about me take a drink." He said looking at Tamahome.  
  
Tomo, Suboshi, Amiboshi, Yui, Keisuke, and Mitsukake reached for their glasses.  
  
"Oniichan? Ewww!!" Miaka declared.  
  
"Mitsukake-san!?" Chiriko exclaimed.  
  
Mitsukake just smiled as everyone thought about it.   
  
"Ewwww!!!!" They all yelled together, even Nakago.  
  
"Okay," Tomo started. "That's probaly the nastiest   
thing I'm gonna' here all night. And if I do here anything sicker than that, then I'm going home."  
  
"Ch-Chichiri," Miaka started, still grossed out about the Mitsukake thing, "It's your turn."  
  
"Daa? Ummm, I've never..." his mind wandered. "Never kissed my older brother no da."  
  
Suboshi growled as he reached for his glass and sipped at it. Amiboshi blushed as everyone grinned at him.  
  
Nuriko smiled wide. "My turn. I've never used my power of illusion to have detailed sexual fantasies about a man of the Hin race with blond hair and blue eyes."  
  
"Could ya' be anymore specific!?" Tomo screeched after he drank from his glass.  
  
"Hotohori's turn no da!" Chichiri sang.  
  
Hotohori thought for moment. "I've never been ugly." he said, smirking.  
  
Ashitare and Miboshi drank from their glasses.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Nakago started. "Miaka didn't drink on that 'I've never' statement." he pointed out.  
  
"He's right, Miaka's pretty ugly." Tamahome agreed.  
  
"She should definatly drink from her glass." Hotohori said.  
  
"What? But I'm pretty!" Miaka argued.  
  
"Correction!" Chiriko started. "I have done my research. The Correct thing to say is 'I was pretty.' You see Miaka," He continued. "In the Manga, you were very pretty. But, in the anime, something happened, I believe you were hit in the face with a steam shovel. That's how ugly you are. And Don't even get me started on the way you looked in the OVA's!!" he shivered.  
  
"FINE!!!" Miaka screamed as she reached for her glass and gulped it.  
  
"Me?" Miboshi asked. "Alrighty...I've never danced naked in the living room after I got out of the shower."  
  
Nakago, Keisuke, Yui, and Hotohori drank out of their glasses.  
  
Nuriko began to drool at the thought of Hotohori dancing around naked.  
  
"If he doesn't get that look off his face, I'm not playing anymore!" Hotohori whined.  
  
"It's you're turn, Tomo."  
  
"Anou..." Tomo had to stop to think. "I've never...never...Been a child genius."  
  
Everyone scowled at Tomo as Chiriko and Yui drank from their glasses.  
  
"What? I haven't!" Tomo said.  
  
"You just had to say something that would apply to Chiriko, didn't you no da!" Chichiri yelled.  
  
"Yui! It's Yui's turn!!" Yui said, tring to stop Chichiri from going crazy. "I've never had sexual thoughts about Suzaku in his human form."  
  
Keisuke drank from his glass.  
  
"Onichan! How come you have to drink after every statement about sexual fantasies!?"  
  
"Dur, Miaka! All the guys in this room are friggin hot!" Keisuke defended himself.   
  
"He has a point there." Tamahome said to Nakago.   
  
Nakago nodded. "Yup, expecially me..."  
  
Tamahome looked at Nakago with patience.  
  
When Nakago noticed he said "Oh! And you."  
  
"Yai Yai yai yai yai!" Ashiteru..uh..yai'd?  
  
Everyone blinked a few times, not understanding what the Dog guy said. They shrugged and decided anything he's never done had to be normal and they all drank from their glasses.  
  
Owari! 


End file.
